Possessionless
by stripscrabble
Summary: Sandy and Kirsten celebrate Valentines Day...


**So happy Valentine's Day everyone! For all of us who are alone, I think it's time to crawl into bed, break out The OC boxsets and eat all that chocolate we bought for ourselves! Lol, that's my plan anyway!**

**So this is set Valentine's Day Season 3 and I'm actually _really_nervous about posting it… Lol, it's the first real smut I've written and I'm kinda scared lol, especially since im not sure if I like it anymore… So please review and tell what you thought!!!**

* * *

**Possessionless**

* * *

"So where are the boys at?" Sandy asked Kirsten as he turned the key and unlocked the front door.

"Seth went off somewhere with Summer," Kirsten replied to him as she walked in through the now open door and then watching Sandy follow her in and shut door behind him. "And I think Ryan went to find Marissa."

"So, we have the house to ourselves?" Sandy said slowly in a deep voice as he slipped his arms softly around Kirsten's waist from behind.

Kirsten let out a soft laugh, "I guess we do."

Sandy smiled as he turned Kirsten around in his arms, taking a moment to get lost in here piercing blue eyes, before slowly leaning down catching her lips with his own.

As Sandy set Kirsten back on the her feet, he kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder onto the floor. He made his way closer to Kirsten and leaned in to kiss her, except Kirsten turned her head and held two fingers up to his soft lips.

"I have a few rules for you to follow this evening," Kirsten said as she stepped back form him, letting her fingers fall from his lips.

"Oh baby, when it comes to you, you know I don't play by the rules."

"Well," Kirsten started to say, taking another step away from Sandy. "I'm afraid if you don't play by these rules, you sleep on the couch."

"Okay," Sandy said nodding his head. "Do I get to hear the rules before I agree to this?"

"No."

"How is that fair?" Sandy asked in only half mock outrage.

"I never said I was going to be fair," Kirsten told him in a soft, seductive tone. "So, are you going to follow the rules?"

"Well I guess I don't really have a choice," Sandy told her while taking a step forward in attempt to get closer to her.

"Good," Kirsten replied before holding out her hand to prevent Sandy for getting any nearer. "So the rules… Well it's not so much rules as it is one rule."

"Okay," Sandy said, letting her know that he was ready to hear the rule.

"No touching," she simply stated.

"No touching?" Sandy questioned. "As in… myself?"

Kirsten let out a laugh. "No as in me."

"I'm not allowed to touch you?" He asked, thinking he must have misunderstood her.

"That's right," she said a little too cheerfully for Sandy's taste.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope," She replied with a large grin.

"But that's not fair!" Sandy argued, throwing his hands in the air.

"I told you I wasn't being fair," Kirsten said with the shrug of her shoulders.

"But it's just…" he said, too shocked to think properly. "It's cruel!"

"No it's not," She said, rolling her eyes as Sandy let out a scoff. "It's not! See if I was to not let you touch me at all, that would be cruel. You will be able to touch… Eventually."

Sandy stood there shaking his head, unable to think of anything to say. "Why?"

Kirsten looked down at her shoes and smiled before looking back up at Sandy and replying, "As punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yes punishment," She replied to him as she slowly took steps closer to him.

"Punishment for what?"

As Kirsten stopped an inch before Sandy, she reached her hands up and loosened his tie, then leaving her hands resting on his chest. "For the Twenty One years that I have had to buy my own lingerie!"

"Oh baby, come on," He pleaded as he rested his hands on her hips.

"And for the fact that when you finally did buy me lingerie, you are apparently stupid enough to give it to your son," She said, sliding her hands down his chest and then dropping them when she reached his belt.

"Hey that was a total accident!" Sandy said in defence. "It could have happened to anyone, plus it was all Seth's fault."

"Well then both of you are stupid," She said taking a step back form him and pushing his hands off of her waist. "So you need to be punished."

"This isn't punishment though, it's a death sentence!" Sandy moaned.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that," She said as she turned her back on him and began to walk into their closet. "I think this is a punishment that you're going to enjoy."

"I hope so," Sandy said in defeat as he sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for Kirsten to come back. "Are ou going to be long in there?"

"I'll only be a minute," Kirsten replied from the closet where she was searching for something.

Sandy let out a sigh as he stood up and began to pace while waiting for Kirsten to come out of the closet.

He looked up when she finally came out five minutes later and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by the fact that she was still in the clothes that she had worn to the dance earlier along with her long black coat.

"I thought you were going to get changed?" Sandy asked her trying to hide his disappointment.

"Why would I be getting changed?" She asked him.

"To make my punishment more attractive?"

"Sorry," she said without meaning it as she slowly slinked towards him, her lips crashing into his as she reached him. As she felt Sandy's tongue on her lips in an attempt to pry them apart, she pulled back from him and slowly pulled a pair of handcuffs form the pocket of her coat.

"What are you doing with them?" Sandy questioned.

"Well you see," She said softly, pushing Sandy backward into one of the chairs by the window. "I don't trust you not to touch, so I needed reinforcement."

Sandy just watched as she took his hands and cuffed them behind his back and through the chair.

"See that wasn't so bad," she whispered softly into his ear and placing a gentle kiss there.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one hand cuffed to a chair!"

"Oh I'm sorry… Do you want to sleep on the couch?" Kirsten asked as she pushed back from him with her hands resting on his knees.

Sandy sighed, "No."

"That's what I though," Kirsten said, leaning back into him and kissing him again, taking her hands off of his knees, careful to not have any part of herself touching him, with the exception of her lips. Just as she was about to pull away she felt something on her ankle. She broke away and looked down.

"Sandy."

"Yes," He replied, craning his neck to follow her lips.

"Is that your foot?" She asked. "Caressing my ankle?"

"Yeah," he said to her, silently telling her to start kissing him again.

"That's not allowed," She said, pulling herself a foot away from the chair and out of Sandy's reach.

"What?!" Sandy practically yelled.

"I said no touching!"

"But I'm not!" He argued, Kirsten just gave him a look that said everything she wanted to say. "I'm not! Technically my socks are touching you."

Kirsten took another step away from him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ok, ok," Sandy said desperately as she began to walk away from him. "I promise, I will not touch you until you say I can."

"You promise?"

"I do," He told her, nodding his head in agreement.

"Ok," she said quietly.

Kirsten turned her back to him and took her coat off, letting it drop on the floor next to Sandy's jacket and shoes. "You know what," she said partly to herself but mostly to Sandy. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" He asked.

"Make you sit there," She said shaking her head.

"You mean…"

"Come here and I'll unlock you," Kirsten said with a sigh, she wouldn't admit it to him, even though he already knew, but she loved the feel of his touch as he removed her clothes in a loving way.

Sandy jumped up, still attached to chair, ran towards Kirsten not able to wait any longer to be able to touch her.

"This does mean I can touch now right?" He asked as she picked up her coat and fished out the key.

"I guess it does," she replied as she turned him around and unlocked the lock on the metal cuffs.

"Oh thank god!" Sandy said as the chair dropped to the ground. It only took him a second before his hands were at the bottom on Kirsten's dress, where they began to massage the back of her thighs.

"Don't you want to see your present?" Kirsten asked him as he began kissing down her neck.

He pulled back from her and looked at her in all seriousness. "I thought this Valentine's Day was for you?"

"Oh it was, it is," She said. "But I went and got something for you anyway."

She turned her back to him and motioned for him to unzip her dress. Sandy got the message and slowly lifted his hands to the top of the dress where her zipper began. He slowly slid the zipper down, revealing more and more of Kirsten's golden skin as he went. He slid the thin straps off of Kirsten's shoulders, where he placed soft butterfly kisses from one side to the other, before turning her back around to face him.

Kirsten stepped back from Sandy and began to slide the black dress down her body, allowing Sandy to watch her reveal her present.

"Red. See-through… Please tell me they're edible!" Sandy said as Kirsten's dress hit the floor.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself," She said seductively as Sandy continued to stare at her.

Kirsten looked down at herself. She had to admit she picked out her lingerie well. She was wearing a black, somewhat see-through bra that had red lace at the top and red ribbon running along the bottom, where it met in the middle to form a small bow. She also wore the matching thong that had the ribbon running along the top, that also met in a small bow. To top off the outfit she wore a pair of her favourite Christian Louboutin shoes which were a black see-through material, that went perfectly well with the lingerie she had bought that afternoon after Sandy had her the wrong bag.

"I am so glad I gave Seth your lingerie," Sandy said as she moved swiftly forward, taking Kirsten in his arms and the throwing her on the bed. He watched Kirsten laugh as she bounced on the bed, his eyes drawn to the breasts seemed to be calling him as they bounced up and down, trying to escape their restraints.

Sandy ripped off his shirt, not caring that his buttons broke and were now skidding along the bedroom floor. His pants followed in a matter of seconds, leaving Sandy standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but his boxers and his socks.

He jumped on the bed and crawled his way up to Kirsten, she smiled as he ran his right hand up her body as he made his way up with a trail of sloppy kisses.

His hands found her breasts and began to massage them as he kissed his way up her neck, Kirsten arching into him and meeting his lips with her. Sandy knew that he needed her, he didn't want to waste anytime, he slid his hands around her back and found the clasp of her bra. "I don't think I can wait much longer, Kirsten."

At the urgency of his voice Kirsten muttered soemthing that didn't make sense in agreement. As Kirsten felt her bra come undone, she helped Sandy in removing it from her body and throwing it away from them.

As Sandy watched her bra hit the floor, he slid back down her body, hooking a finger under the elastic in her panties, pulling them down her legs and over the shoes she was still wearing. He kissed her ankle as he slid her right shoe off of her foot and dropping the shoe on the floor and then repeating the process with the left shoe. Sandy ran his hands up both of her legs, pulling her closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her left knee and then began a trail of kisses that led up the inside of her thigh, to a soft kiss at her centre that teased the both of them and the continuing the trail down her right thigh, ending at her right knee.

"God Sandy, don't tease," Kirsten said breathlessly as she lifted her legs and hooked her toe under the elastic of his boxers, ripped them down with the help of Sandy own hands.

Sandy wasted no time and threw his boxers over his shoulder and made his way back up Kirsten. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked up at her watching her arch her back as he slowly penetrated her.

Kirsten took a moment to adjust herself to the feel of Sandy within her, something that she was used to after Twenty One years of marriage. As she felt Sandy slowly withdraw before plunging back in and creating a rather slow rhythm, she quickly matched it. As Sandy's hands began to wander, he quickened their pace which she followed, opening her eyes to watch Sandy's mouth drag along her stomach and then between her breasts before he finally left a sloppy, open mouthed kiss on her lips.

He let out a grunt, "Kirsten."

She just moaned in reply.

"_I don't think I can last much longer," _is what Sandy intended to say but it just came out as a big mumble.

Kirsten knew that Sandy wasn't going to last much longer, because she knew that she wasn't going to either. It was only a matter of seconds later that she felt herself clamping around Sandy and calling out his name.

Sandy managed a few last thrusts as he gave her everything he had.

As they both came down off their highs, Sandy rolled off of Kirsten and attempted to calm his erratic breathing. He turned his head to his left and saw that Kirsten was doing the same, he loved to watch her after they made love, she always glowed. He lifted his hand and moved a sweaty piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I know," Kirsten replied, removing his hand from her face with one of her own and holding it tightly against her chest. "I love you too."

"You know," Sandy said after a few moments. "I think I'm beginning to enjoy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this… Please review, I really want to know what you thought of it!**

**Oh and these are the shoes Kirsten was wearing for anyone interested, http://img338.imageshack.us/img338/2514/christianlouboutinut9sq5.jpg ... Lol the whole idea of this fic started from these shoes!**

**Love xxx**


End file.
